Under the Mistletoe
by Nantees
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and there's a Christmas Party. But where the heck is Naruto? Hinata is really worried that he might not make it to the party. Will Naruto make it AND will Hinata finally have her first kiss?


It's been a couple of days since Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Suigetsu went to visit Gaara in the Hidden Sand. It's Christmas Eve and Hinata was worried that she might not see Naruto this Christmas.

"Have faith in Naruto, he'll be here. Besides, he knows about the Christmas party later today." Sakura said, placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I know but...they've been at the Hidden Sand for a while." Hinata said. "It's because Gaara invited them over and it's going to be a while until they get back." Sakura explained.

"I'm just glad my Sasuke didn't go, because I get to spend time with him this Christmas!" Karin smiled as she was blushing and standing next to Sasuke who was drinking hot chocolate. "Will you leave me alone?" Sasuke asked.

"Now now, if I know Naruto he'd be running back to the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi said. "Besides, he never misses out on a Christmas party." He smiled through his mask. "I hope you're right." Hinata sighed.

Meanwhile...

Naruto was running really fast with Neji, Tenten and Suigetsu lagging behind. "COME ON, LET'S MOVE IT!" He yelled. "Naruto, we have all day to get back to the Hidden Leaf." Tenten said who was really exhausted. "Besides, the Christmas party doesn't start until later tonight..." She said as she fell on one knee. "Naruto! Slow down, Tenten can hardly breathe!" Neji exclaimed as Naruto sighed as he slowed down and walked back to the others.

"Remind me why you dragged me into this?" Suigetsu asked as he sat down on a random rock, totally exhausted. "Because you asked if you could come." Neji replied. "Right...I knew that." Suigetsu said sarcastically.

Tenten was on both knees as she was trying to catch her breath. "You okay?" Neji asked. "I will be..." She muttered as Neji helped her up. "How about we just walk and not just run like complete idiots?" Neji suggested. "Ugh...fine..." Naruto sighed. "Hey we'll get there, we just need to all catch our breath." Neji said. "I dunno why the knucklehead isn't out of breath..." Suigetsu muttered.

Later...

"Tsunade, why are you sad? It's Christmas." Kakashi said. "I know, it's just...not the same without Jiraiya." She sighed. "I bet he would want you to be happy this Christmas." He said with a smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"I bet if I drink all this hot chocolate, I will be totally healthy AND youthful!" Rock Lee said. "That's the spirit, Lee!" Guy said as he grabbed a cup. "Let's drink all of it together!" "Yes sir!" Lee exclaimed with a salute as they began drinking the hot chocolate.

"Some days, they scare me..." Ino muttered. "No kidding." Choji said as he was chowing down on Candy canes. "Hey hey! Leave some for us!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Hinata was leaning on a wall and just sighed. "Don't worry, he'll come." Sakura said as she sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. "Yeah, that knuckle head will show up." Sasuke said as he felt something on his hand. He looked down to see that he was touching Sakura's hand as they both looked at each other and blushed.

Karin's eye twitched as she noticed this while she was talking to Jugo. "What does that girl have that I don't?!" She exclaimed. "Well for one thing, Sakura is Sasuke's childhood friend." Jugo said with a smile. "You're not helping." Karin muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened as Hinata's eyes widened and smiled, but her smile disappeared as Sai walked in. "Sorry i'm late, I was trying to find the Christmas party." He said as Kiba and Akamaru walked in. "We had to find the guy so he wouldn't miss out." Kiba explained as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Do you think...he got lost?" Hinata wondered. "Nah, the Knucklehead has been to the Hidden Sand plenty of times. He'll show up." Kiba said as he looked to see Lee and Guy drinking the whole freaking hot chocolate. "HEY! SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!" He yelled. "We must remain youthful, Kiba!" Lee exclaimed. "Don't stop Lee, we must drink it all...FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy exclaimed. "Sometimes, I don't get those two..." Kurenai muttered.

Suddenly, the door kicked open as Hinata turned to see Naruto right there. "We're back!" He exclaimed. "Man, I just want some hot chocolate after that tri-" Tenten's eyes widened in shock as she noticed Lee and Guy still drinking the hot chocolate. "ARE YOU OUR OF YOUR FREAKING MINDS?!" Tenten yelled as she ran over to the two. "Those two..." Neji sighed in annoyance and walked over to the two.

"N-Naruto." Hinata said shyly as Naruto noticed Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" He waved as Hinata blushed immediately. "Are you running a fever? Why are you so red?" He wondered.

Sasuke facepalmed and growled in annoyance. "Naruto...she's not running a fever." He muttered. "Then why else is she red?" Naruto asked making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Um, Naruto..." Sai said. "Yes?" Naruto asked. "You might want to look up." He said as Naruto looked up to see mistletoe right under them, and Hinata was right in front of him. "Wait a minute..." Naruto said as he was letting it sink in.

"Hinata never runs a fever when she sees me, but yet she turns red and sometimes faints." Naruto said out loud with his eyes closed and arms folded. "So there's one logical reason for this." He muttered. "It must mean..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "OH MY GOD! HINATA IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND I'VE BEEN OBLIVIOUS TO IT THIS WHOLE TIME!" He yelled. "About time you figured it out." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled as she walked up to Naruto, which caused him to blush this time. "Merry Christmas, Naruto." "Uh yeah..." Naruto said. Hinata smiled as she grabbed Naruto and kissed him.

Shizune pulled out her camera and took a picture of the two. "It's about time they kissed." She smiled.

Hinata pulled away from Naruto as Naruto blushed and THIS time, HE fainted! Hinata giggled from this and just happily skipped away from the unconscious Naruto. "I never thought I'd see the day where Naruto faints." Kakashi said.

Lee stopped drinking the hot chocolate with Guy as the hot chocolate was all GONE! "I am YOUTHFUL!" Lee exclaimed as Guy hi fived Lee. "All that hot chocolate..." Tenten muttered while crying anime tears.

"Naruto? Hello?" Sai asked as he poked Naruto with a stick. "I guess it's a Christmas miracle since Hinata finally had her kiss with Naruto." Sasuke said.

Hinata giggled and smiled. "It sure is." She said.

* * *

**This has been in my head for a VERY long time and I thought it'd be great if I posted this on Christmas Eve.**


End file.
